bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Determination Symphony/@comment-33461630-20171204235648
So I got a lyric from a comment on youtube. I believe it's this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcR4kUup5fQ Someone named "Close Rug" posted this lyric and I've verified this lyric by listening to the song. It seems to be accurate. Sorry that this is only Kanji for the original and I'm trying my best to transliterate the lyrics by dictionary and reading. If anyone finds anything wrong with the transliateration, please fix it. Here's the full lyric if anyone wants to edit as I have no idea how to use the editor: My Romaji: Urunda yokan wa bye now Shitataru itami no naka ameiro ni somatte Itsunomanika ochite yuku wa… tsumeta sa ni Nijinda sukoa sagasu kotae Ori yamanai kurushimi ni sashidasare ta Hohoemi no no Umbrella Umbrella Us… tsutsumikonde awasaru precious 【Where there is a will, there is a way.】 【Where there is a will…】 Omou mama Bring it on down ketsui no shirabe in there Yuuki no inori o neiro ni nosete over Yakusoku tsunagu yubisaki de dan (haji) ku no Itsushika hibike anata no yoko de Ima wa mada muride mo au sadame yo Watashi wa yamenai shinkirou no you de fleeting Yo donda keshiki ga iku fushimegachi ni natte Shizuke sa kaette wa distance Koe mo todokazu ni chiri dasu harahara to Minamo ni utsuru utsukushi ki enishi wa 【the naked truth】 Hokori o ima ni torimodosu wa Torawarezu Bring it on down Shimei no shirabe you free Orenai ribidou neiro ni nosete the end Yakusoku tsunagu yubisaki de hajiku no Itsushika hikare anata no yoko de Kore de owari janai wanaku tomo Watashi wa kanaderu Sekai de hitotsu no taisetsunahito Tsunage Kokoro fukaku Tsunage yumewo shinayakani… Namida no sukoa utsuru kotae Furishikitta kanashimi o mukaeta no wa Hohoemi no no Umbrella Umbrella Us… mimamoru yō ni yasashiku hold on 【Where there is a will, there is a way.】 【Where there is a will…】 Omou mama Bring it on down Ketsui no shirabe in there Yūki no inori o neiro ni nosete over Yakusoku tsunagu yubisaki de hajiku no Itsushika hibike anata no yoko de Ima wa mada muride mo au sadame yo Watashi yo tsuki susume…! Original Kanji: 潤んだ予感はbye now 滴る痛みの中 雨色に染まって いつの間にか落ちてゆくわ…冷たさに 滲んだ【スコア】探す【答え】 降り止まない苦しみに差し出された 微笑みの【微笑みの】Umbrella【Umbrella】 us…包み込んで 合わさるprecious 【Where there is a will, there is a way.】 【Where there is a will…】 思うままBring it on down決意の調べ【hang in there】 勇気の祈りを音色に載せて【get over】 約束繋ぐ指先で弾(はじ)くの いつしか【響け】貴方の横で 今はまだ無理でも 【向き合う定めよ】 ワタシハ ヤメナイ 蜃気楼のようでfleeting 淀んだ景色が行く 伏し目がちになって 静けさ返ってはdistance 声も届かずに散りだす はらはらと 水面に映る美しき縁(えにし)は 【the naked truth】 誇りを 今に取り戻すわ 捕らわれずBring it on down 使命の調べ【set you free】 折れないリビドー音色に載せて【till the end】 約束繋ぐ指先で弾(はじ)くの いつしか【光れ】貴方の横で 此れで終わりじゃない 【奇跡はなくとも】 ワタシハ カナデル セカイデ ヒトツノ タイセツナヒト ツナゲ ココロ フカク ツナゲ ユメヲ シナヤカニ… 涙の【スコア】映る【答え】 降りしきった悲しみを迎えたのは 微笑みの【微笑みの】Umbrella【Umbrella】 us…見守るように 優しくhold on 【Where there is a will, there is a way.】 【Where there is a will…】 思うままBring it on down 決意の調べ【hang in there】 勇気の祈りを音色に載せて【get over】 約束繋ぐ指先で弾(はじ)くの いつしか【響け】貴方の横で 今はまだ無理でも 【向き合う定めよ】 ワタシヨ ツキススメ…！﻿ Again, please don't hesitate to correct anything if needed. I'm only trying my best to help. I'm sorry if some transliterations are rough. But as I said, if anyone want to, feel free to correct. And sorry if the format is whacky. I don't know why it turns whacky. Well, enjoy this everyone.♥